Damage in the Battalion Series
In the Battalion series (Battalion: Nemesis, Ghosts, Vengeance, Skirmish, Arena), there are multiple mechanics that go into dealing damage. As far as I can figure out, they are base damage, attacker health modifiers, attacker ability modifiers, defender armor modifiers and terrain defense modifiers. Before I go through all of those, here's a little glossary to avoid as much confusion as possible: Attacker - The unit whose damage is being calculated. Not to be confused with the unit of the turn player, who merely is the attacker first. I will refer to that unit as the Agressor. Defender - The unit who recieves damage. Not to be cofused with the unit of the non-turn player, who is merely the defender first. ''I will refer to that unit as the '''Non-Agressor'. Kong - Kongregate, the company that manages this wiki and the primary host site of the Battalion series. Modifier - Any factor that changes a unit's damage. ____________________________________ Base Damage: This is simple enough, the amount of damage assingned to the unit type attacking. For instance, a Scorpion Tank deals 35 damage. If all other modifiers are nonexistant, then the Scorpion Tank would deal 35 damage to any unit it attacks. However, Urbansquall decided this would be too simple, so they added a bunch of other factors into the mix. Attacker Health: This is one of the most intuitive concpets in a game that I have ever seen, but I'm so used to it being absent that it took me a while to wrap my head around - your units weaken in attack power as they take damage. This is why a unit that attacks first will always come away with more health. I believe it's on a percentage basis, so if your scorpion tank has 50 out of 70 health (about 71%) it will deal 71% of its regular damage (25 damage). Attacker Ability Modifiers: This is a really out-in-the-open one. Some units, namely the Scorpion, Flak, and Annihilator tanks along with the Corvette, will deal differing amounts of damage in certain scenarios. Our trusty Scorpion has Blitz, giving it a 20% damage bonus if it is the agressor. Because of this, that 25 damage will be bumped up to 30. However, the defender also has some tricks up their proverbial sleeve. The foremost of these is their Armor Type. Medium armor is the simple one; it does nothing. However, Light and Heavy armor will take double damage from their matching attack types, and half from their opposite. This is why Rocket trucks deal almost no damage to commandoes, but a Strike commando can destroy any Truck in one hit, in theory. Armor type is incredibly important to pay attention to, so be on the lookout for it and don't engage Heavy Commandoes with your Annihilators. Finally, the defender's placement also makes a difference, as long as it isn't an air unit. Different land tiles will grant certain defensive bonuses. The damage dealt by the attacker will be reduced by this percentage. There are a lot of land tiles in the game, but I'll try to list them all; 0%: Sea, Canyon, Road, Ore Deposits of any kind, Shore 10%: Plains, Oil Refineries of any kind, Ground/sea/air controls, Reefs, Warfactories 20%: Archipelago, Forest, Hills 40%: Mountains 50%: Rock Formation, Command Center, Wasteland So, if our Scorpion Tank is attacking a unit on a Plains tile, it will not deal 30 damage but 27. The final formula stands as such, for the agressor: ((Base Damage) x (Current Health / Total Health) x (Ability Damage Modifiers) x (Armor interaction modifier)) x (100 - tile defense percentage) = Damage Dealt The formula for the non-agressor, therefore, stands as such: ((Base Damage) x ((Starting Health - Agressor Damage Dealt)/(Total Health)) x (Ability Damage Modifiers) x (Armor interaction modifier)) x (100 - tile defense percentage) = Damage Dealt If anyone wants to make a clever little program to do the math for this all instantly, or if Urbansquall wants to include that in the next chapter of this game that I dearly hope will eventually come out, please link it here. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/118431102/#player Disclaimers: - I'm not sure if the attacker's health modifier is truly percent, or if it's based off how many "chunks" of health the unit has left (four chunks, so it's possible that if the unit has >75% health it deals full damage, 3/4s damage if it's above 50%, etc). -Air units don't get defensive modifiers from tiles! I mentioned that, but someone's going to slip up and miss it. - While the explanation I gave on Armor types was completely accurate, it was also explained briefly and it could be difficult to understand. Here's a reductionist table: - This page isn't formatted like the rest of the wiki. If some Kong employee or other good Sumeritan wants to make this look pretty, go ahead. - This page wasn't written in perfect, proper-English, antiseptically gramtatically correct form, uses first-person pronouns, uses figures of speech, et cetera. Before some Wiki-Nazi deletes it, I'd like to point out 1) I couldn't find information on this across the whole wiki, so it shouldn't take a genius to figure out that it should stay, 2) the whole concept of a wiki is that it's created by the community; that means the ''whole ''community, not just a few elitist members paid by Kong to make everything look perfect, and 3) a game's community, by definition, is not run by its devs, so let people like me write what needs to be written in peace. Also, 4) I could have been getting some sleep instead of writing this, so honor my hour-and-change sacrifice and don't delete it. -I might be wrong about all of this! If you have other information, please add it to the page! Category:Battalion